


Now Where Will You Be?

by TehRevving



Series: Heaven Sent [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Breeding Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Creampie, F/M, Gun Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: A series of one shots set in a slight AU of my fic "One Chance." Featuring DMC3 Dante with an older and experienced reader character. Smut in every chapter.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You
Series: Heaven Sent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851154
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	1. The One With the Guns in the Warehouse

**Author's Note:**

> You know what? Sometimes your AU just isn’t kinky enough, so you’ve gotta make an AU of your AU.  
> Anyway, I’m trying to get in some practice writing in third person, and writing from the ‘other character’s perspective’ if that makes sense.  
> This series is a slight AU to my fic “[One Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177388).”, which you should go read if you haven’t, because there's porn. Anyway, all you gotta know about this series is that instead of the reader only being with younger Dante for a few days, she’s there indefinitely. This will however never be mentioned or addressed and these fics will not be in any sort of chronological order either. I liked the dynamic with these characters, where Dante’s a little bit inexperienced and this reader is a hell of a lot to handle. So I wanted to write more of it lol.
> 
> Anyway, tags will differ per chapter, but this fic will feature things like blood play, gun play, gore, you know typical DMC stuff. 
> 
> This Chapter:  
> Descriptive fight with blood and gore, gun play, blood kink.

It’s a full blown miracle when some random, well dressed man walks into the Devil May Cry office and asks Dante to kill some hellish creatures for him. Dante can’t believe that his half-assed advertising actually worked. If the man had come in just a few days ago then he would have said no, but he’s feeling a little bit better now, a little bit less depressed. He turns to the source of his sudden personality change to find her standing there beside him and he finds that he can’t resist the way that her face lights up when he agrees to it. 

Dante puts on a shirt this time, he’s not sure why he’s bothered because he knows it’s just going to end up getting destroyed anyway. She insists on coming with him, insists that she can handle herself and while he’s a little bit concerned, he can’t really do much but believe her. He has no idea where she keeps getting all of these clothes from, but she ends up dressed in a dark coloured tank top and black jeans with a large belt. His heart leaps into his throat when he sees she’s got thigh holsters on, and it leaps again once more when she turns to him and ever so sweetly asks if she can borrow some guns.

He’s even more concerned when she immediately gravitates towards a shotgun, holding it in her hands with glee. He warns her about the kickback but she just shrugs, says “I know,” and straps it against her leg along with a pistol and some small blades. She winks when she notices that he’s watching her twirl them in her hands and lifts it up, running her tongue against the flat side of the blade. Dante gulps and averts his eyes while she laughs. 

She stands in the doorway waiting for him, all loaded up. She cocks her hip and stares at him and he just can’t help but think that he’s going to be very distracted during this job. Then she’s smiling and taking all of it off and shoving it into her bag, because obviously you can’t just wander the streets fully loaded.

It’s a pretty leisurely walk because he doesn’t have a car. She points out all of the things that are different than she’s used to, and what’s going to change. She points out a few places that she wants to visit later and Dante sighs now realising that he’s going to have to play tour guide. 

Eventually they reach the abandoned warehouse, well it’s abandoned because of the infestation. Apparently there’s a nest of gross things crawling around inside, the guy wasn’t too specific about what they actually were. She straps her arsenal back to her body and then pulls out a pair of what looks like heavy duty walkman headphones, but with no wires. “In case they’re loud,” she says and he shrugs, throwing his sword on his back and holstering his guns. 

She gestures for him to enter first and he’s still unsure about her tagging alone. “You don’t need to watch out for me,” she smiles, “but if I need you, you’ll know. Alright?”

Dante nods even though he’s not sure at all. 

He walks through the door first, because he’s basically bulletproof. There’s a reasonable sized nest of grotesque creatures, writhing and crawling over each other. They shriek at him, inhuman screams echoing so heavily off the walls that it makes even his ears ring, he realises that maybe she does know what she’s doing.

The creatures start limping towards him, their gait is wobbly, unsteady. They drag themselves along the floor using their disgustingly long claws. The sound is like nails on a chalkboard and it grates deep inside his skull.

Dante takes in a deep breath and draws his sword. He moves forward with speed and cleaves the heads off four of the creatures with one fluid slice of his weapon. Their too hot blood gushes from their empty necks and rains down on him. He thinks he probably should have thought that through a little bit better. 

They’re not difficult to defeat but there’s a lot of them. He fights through as many as he can while she takes up the rear, the ones that he misses. He slices through more and then turns to make sure she’s okay, and then finds himself utterly distracted. 

He watches as she plants her feet on the ground, lifts up his shotgun and double taps two rounds right into the face of his horrific abomination, already mangled from his sword. Her arms shake from the recoil but she holds steady as the creature screams and falls to the floor in a twitching heap. She cocks the gun again, turns to him and grins. Fuck his pants get so tight suddenly that he can hardly move. Not that he needs to because he’s almost immediately skewered through the chest by a wicked scythed claw. Dante grunts and shoots the damn thing in the face without even looking behind him. The claw drags sticky against his insides as the weight of the creatures drags on it as it falls to the floor. He pulls the thing out from his back with a squelch and a spray of blood. He turns to find her staring at him, giggling, like she knows she’s the reason he got stabbed. 

He finds he’s more motivated then, covered in their blood and his own. He goes after the remaining creatures while his skin itches as it knits back together. He notices that they don’t attack her like they attack him, they approach her like they’re curious, like she’s not a threat even though she’s ripping them apart. Damn they go for him through like he’s personally fucked and then murdered their parents. 

Suddenly they’re all dead, heaped in sizzling, rotting piles of flesh on the bloody warehouse floor. He turns and finds her blowing on the steam that billows from the muzzle of her shotgun. There’s demon blood and guts streaked across her ripped shirt, he can see parts of her coloured bra peeking through and even covered in guts he’s never seen anything so alluring. 

He stalks towards her like a predator and the creature inside of him purrs when she doesn’t back down. She digs her nails into his chest and pulls him to her lips while he walks her backwards. He crowds her against the shitty, blood stained brick wall, caging her in. Dust falls from the bricks as he puts his hands through them in his desperation to keep her in his grasp. She pulls away and stares directly into his eyes, “not enough carnage for you huh?”

“Not enough carnage,” he growls, “not enough payoff.”

She digs her nails hard into his skin, through the holes in his shirt where the sythe stabbed him through. The skin is already healed but she digs into it like the wound might just open up again. “I call it your horny energy,” she laughs, “when you rile yourself up and the fight just isn’t enough to disperse all the adrenaline. The air around you goes hazy, like looking at a fire. Sometimes you get too eager, and then it’s not just demon blood covering the floor afterwards, if you catch my drift. Powerful devil pheromones are enough to drive even a human mad.” She bites her lip, leaves him to ponder her words and then she’s on him. 

He doesn’t even know why he let her talk, why he didn’t just pull her body to him because now she’s biting at his collarbones while playing with his belt and it’s amazing. She undoes it carelessly, yanking his pants barely down enough to free what she wants. She plays with his cock, squeezing at it roughly while Dante tries his best not to shred her pants in his haste to have her. 

He lifts her up while she puts her legs around his waist and his dick almost instantly finds the already wet entrance of her cunt. She bites down on his bottom lip and digs her nails into his shoulder, rocking her hips until he can’t help but press inside of her. 

He fucks her roughly, because he really doesn’t know how to do it any other way. She takes everything he gives her and begs for more. She cries out his name and claws at his skin. 

She reaches behind him and he thinks she’s just feeling him up, but then there’s a click and her hand is coming back with one of his guns. He hears the clip fall to the ground as she uploads it, and he pulls away from her lips as his cock throbs inside her. He opens his eyes to find her pointing the gun straight at his face, still with a bullet in the chamber.

He leans forwards and bites down on the cold steel, the metal creaking against the force of his fangs. He feels her cunt tighten around his cock. 

“Can I shoot you?” she asks, and then seems taken back by the way his eyes blow wide open. “No, you’re not ready,” she murmurs and then pulls the slide back as more bullets fall to the ground. 

She brings it to his temple, presses the cool metal to his skin. “Fuck me harder Baby,” she whispers and suddenly he finds that he can’t stop. 

She keeps the gun at this temple as he fucks her, as he thrusts hard and fast into her tight, willing body. He can’t say the feel of the metal doesn’t spur him on. He licks the remnants of blood from her neck and chest while she bites at his jaw and uses her free hand to claw lines upon lines of marks against his chest. 

He struggles to keep it together as she starts biting at his throat. Because that’s her cue to him that she’s close, and because she knows that once she digs her teeth in and draws blood, he won’t be able to help spilling inside of her. 

Her body spasms around him, and her arm holding the gun is shaking as she comes. She calls out his name and the wall behind her back turns to dust as he starts to come. She fires the gun just as the pleasure gets too much and even though it’s empty, even though the only reaction is the soft click of the empty chamber. The anticipation of more is enough to send him over the edge. 

The warehouse is an even worse state once he’s had his fill of her. She just holds onto his arm for support so she can stand, nuzzling at his shoulder and smiling. 

“Guns huh?” he asks later, once they’ve got their clothes back on and they’re walking back to the office. 

“Don’t knock it until you try it,” she grins, “give it a little bit and soon you’ll be begging for me to blow your brains out when you come.” She laughs when her words make him stumble and make a slight moan escape from his lips. “Don’t worry,” she smirks, “just you wait and maybe I’ll give you a demonstration after the next job.”


	2. The One With The Breeding Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Creampies and Breeding Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something small that I wrote on my lunch break at work

It wasn’t a kink that Dante had ever really considered before. He’d decided early on that he couldn’t trust other people, or his own fucked up heritage. He played it safe, always using condoms on the very rare occasions that he bothered having penetrative sex with someone that could get pregnant. Most of the time he just ended up using his fingers or his mouth anyway, the size of his cock scaring off many of his partners. 

He’d enjoyed it in porn, the way the camera would zoom in once the dude finished inside, focusing on the thick liquid that slowly dripped from well fucked holes. He’d never sought it out though, never searched for it specifically. He wouldn’t have listed it as one of his kinks, until he met you of course. 

You let him come inside of you. Every. Single. Time. Multiple times a day you would climb him and sink down bare onto his cock. Every time that he held your hips and worried his teeth on your neck as he slid deep inside was raw. He should have some restraint, should have made some attempt to pull out the first few times. But you’d never told him that he had to, or expressed any sort of concern. He figured you must have all of it figured out, and well, he was so addicted to your velvety walls that he wasn’t sure that he could stop himself. 

That’s what he told himself anyway, so he didn’t feel guilty. He’s always a little bit concerned about it of course, until the tight heat of you is squeezing his cock and he loses the ability to think. 

On the rare occasions that he still has some of his mind remaining when he’s with you, inside of you. Those rare occasions that maybe he actually intends to pull out and paint your soft skin with streaks of white. Well, he loses that train of thought once you start whispering in his ear, or screaming his name. He can’t take it, when you beg for him to come inside of you. When you beg for him to fill you with his seed, to breed you, mark you and claim you as his own. 

How is anyone supposed to resist that? Dante doesn’t know anyone that would be able to. He can’t, especially not as a half devil with not just his human side having a breeding kink, but his other side having one too. 

Your body is so hot, so welcoming. He can’t control himself. It’s an urge, an instinct, to bury himself all the way to the hilt and claim you from the inside, to mark you deep inside as his. 

You absolutely exhaust him. Somehow. Most of the time afterwards he’s practically falling straight to sleep. Sometimes though, sometimes he’s conscious enough to keep going. To move between your legs and watch his seed drip out from your hot little hole, stretched out from the girth of his cock. He likes to watch it run down your thighs, to scoop it up and push it back inside of you. The sight makes him hungry for more. 

Maybe hungry for too much more. The sight makes the creature that slumbers inside of him come alive. He knows that you can handle him, but he still worries about letting that beast free. 

He wants to pin you down and fuck you until you can’t remember your own name, or his. He wants you to not even be able to scream for him. He wants to fuck you until you’re so full of his come that he can hear it sloshing around inside of you. Fuck you until it’s gushing out around his cock in desperate waves as you spasm and come over and over again. 

He wants to eat you out, to clean his come from your hole at the same time as pushing it back in. He wants to gorge himself on the taste of you, the combination of your release and his. The conflicting urges drive him utterly mad, his instincts fighting with his rational mind. 

He doesn’t want to lose control like that around you. He doesn’t want to risk hurting you, just because of some kink that he barely even understands. So he keeps himself together, keeps holding back the beast that simmers underneath the surface everytime your soft walls hug his cock, and just hopes that it doesn’t break free.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> If you've got any ideas for stuff you wanna see here then let me know.  
> Comments and Kudos loved  
> Come find me on Tumblr and Twitter as TehRevving


End file.
